Yes My Lord
by violentincest
Summary: Ciel is walking through town alone when he is propositioned by a male prostitute. When he gets home he has some questions for Sebastian. CxS


Warning: Sex with an underage minor (12 years old) with an older man. Also yaoi. If you do not like either do not read.

Also when I uploaded this story to the sight the format got messed up an the quotation marks were all erased. I read through it and tried to fix it as best as I could. I think that I found all of the errors and fixed them if not and you spot any please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ciel was utterly, utterly lost . You would think that living in the same city for years and continuously walking the streets, you would know where you were going. Well this idea proved to be false because Ciel was lost and had been for the last hour or so. Yesterday he had been walking around town with Sebastian, and the gang. He needed to pick up his newly tailored outfits that he had ordered for meetings with potential clients. While he was walking he overheard a young girl talking to her mother.

"Mommy, why does he have all those people walking with him? Can 't he carry his own bags? We do."

" Shhhh sweetie that is Lord Phantomhive. He is a noble and nobles" she said her voice lowering, "can 't do anything for themselves, and that includes carrying their own bags. Now come on, don' t point and make a scene." She said dragging the girl off down the street.  
Well that sounded like a challenge to Ciel

Ciel stopped and glanced around the streets. He could have sworn he had never been in a more dirty part of town than here before. The streets were covered with dirt, the bricks were discolored, the buildings worn down, and the streets were loitered with prostitutes. Most of the prostitutes were ignoring him, to his relief, thanks to his age. "Now where did I go wrong?" Ciel mumbled looking for a path to lead him out.

"Hey! You!" A young man who looked no older then nineteen walked over to Ciel. He had noticed Ciel' s noble clothes and in this town, that meant money. "Do you need something?" he asked smirking. "Those ladies over there," he said tilting his head their way. "Are worn out and old news. Let me warm you up. I 'm a fair price and worth every penny of it." He winked, about to take Ciel' s arm.

"No I-"

" Young Master. "Sebastian said, appearing beside him, grabbing the other man 's arm." You are already late for dinner. It is ten past five. I am quite disappointed with you. Everyone is waiting, come on." Picking up Ciel, he began carrying him out of the ally.

"Put me down!" Ciel said when he finally got away from that hell.

"I am sorry young master, but we are in quite a hurry, and surely you deserve some punishment for being so stubborn? "Sebastian replied smirking as he carried him the rest of the way home.

For the rest of the night Ciel was quiet and kept to himself. He ate dinner in peace and then immediately after retired to his room. Sebastian brought him his nightly tea and dessert, and as much as Ciel liked his sweets he hardly ate any of it. When Sebastian came in to dress him for bed Ciel jumped when he touched him.

"Young master? What seems to be on your mind? You did not even hear me come in to the room which is quite unusual."

" Nothing."

" Are you sure young master? Did something happen today?"

Ciel blushed slightly and took off his eye patch climbing into bed.

"Ahhh." Sebastian said with a knowing smile. "It was about that man then? Did I interrupt you two?"

" No I would never sleep with a prostitute!"

" Yes my lord. I am sorry to have assumed--- "

"H-how," Ciel said cutting him off. "How do two men sleep together? Is it possible?"

Sebastian smiled. While Ciel seemed older in his years he was still only 12. Yes, he had been put through a lot with the death of his parents, and the events that followed after. And even though Sebastian was with him most of the time; Ciel s life was put on the line very often. Ciel knew well the dangers of this world, but matters such as sex those he had not yet witnessed. In this way he was still an innocent child.

Sebastian sat down on the bed next to him. "It is possible my lord. Many men have laid together, I being one of them. "He said cupping Ciel s cheek.

Ciel blushed and then in realization, frowned. Mustering his normal voice he said, "Show me?"

" Is that what you really want?"

" Sebastian I order you to show me!"

" Yes my lord. "He smirked and leaned down softly brushing his lips over Ciel' s, teasing him. Ciel, seeming to know what he was doing, pushed their lips fully together roughly. Sebastian taking this as a challenge lowered him onto the bed worming his tongue into his mouth. "Young master. "He said pulling away slightly. "Please you are inexperienced let me be in charge just this once and show you."

" Sebastian, shut up or leave." Ciel said angrily.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian kissed him once more, but this time Ciel let him lead. After a few minutes he got the hang of it and both of his arms snaked their way around Sebastian 's neck. Their lips tuned red and puffy from their heated kissing, and their tongues rubbed together, dancing, both wanting control. With Ciel s attention fully on the kissing, Sebastian used one hand to slowly unbutton Ciel' s dress shirt. As he finished undoing the shirt he ran his hands down his sooth chest then back up. Carefully, he rubbed his thumb over a nipple; after hearing Ciel gasp into their kiss, he tweaked and twisted it slightly.

"Oh!" Ciel cried, arching up a bit. "Sebasti-AN!" He screamed as Sebastian s mouth replaced where his fingers had just been.

Sebastian 's teeth nipped and tugged on the bud making it hard. As his lips danced across his flesh, Sebastian began sucking and licking the other bud, giving it the same treatment. When they were both red and hard, to his satisfaction, he started ghosting kisses down his chest. They were so faint that Ciel could hardly feel them. Ciel found himself arching up for more of his touch and one of his hands lightly gripped the bed sheet. Sebastian continued these kisses finally reaching his belly button. There his tongue dipped inside giving him a glimpse at the pleasures that await him in other places on his body. As quickly as it happened it was taken away and the kisses were lead down his leg then back up to his inner thigh. Ciel was now moaning quietly and when Sebastian made his way up his leg he saw that his master was ready for the next step. Suck, Sebastian said bringing two fingers up to Ciel s mouth. If Ciel was in a clearer state of mind he would have ignored Sebastian s orders, but if sex felt better than this .he had to oblige. Quickly he took his fingers into his mouth and began sucking hungrily.

Smirking at Ciel s eagerness, Sebastian took Ciel s cock into his mouth in one try not even giving his master time to get used to the sensation. Slowly, he started to bob his head up and down. Ciel, overwhelmed by the feeling of Sebastian's mouth on him, bit down on his fingers. "oOo" Ciel moaned. Looking down at him, Ciel was getting more turned on. The sight of Sebastian sucking his cock was mesmerizing.

"Mmm!" Sebastian growled as he pulled his fingers away, shaking them. Once the pain was gone he slid a finger into Ciel and after a few moments another, scissoring them together.

"N-n "Before he could get the rest of his words out Ciel' s head was thrown back against the pillows, eyes closed, moaning loudly. Sebastian continued to stretch him. Pulling the fingers in and out he kept pace with the blow job he was giving. He looked up to see Ciel biting his lip, and felt his body tensing. Knowing that Ciel was about to finish he pulled away, cold air now blowing over Ciel 's penis.

"Sebastian! W-why did you stop?!" Ciel yelled irritated.

"Well, my Lord. "Sebastian sat up unbuttoning his pants. "I have something better for you." And with that he pulled himself out. "Now just sit back and relax as I show you ...heaven." he said smirking.

As Sebastian stood, leaning over Ciel staring into his eyes he kissed him sweetly. "I hope my young master can handle it." With that he shoved his full length into him. Ciel arched his entire back up. His face contorted in pain and pleasure. Sebastian, finding no resistance or order to stop, pulled out then slammed back in barely giving Ciel a chance to adjust. He had waited a long time to put his young master in his place and now was this time. He continued to pound Ciel into the mattress with long hard thrusts both of their bodies covered in sweat as their faces flushed.

Both of them were moaning so loud that you could hardly tell which sound was coming from which man. Ciel moved his body with Sebastian's with a rhythm which mirrored that of experience. A forbidden synchronized dance. Not long after, Ciel gripped the sheets with both hands, his knuckles turning white. With his head thrown back and mouth open, he let out a shrill shriek as he came. Ciel s ass tensed around Sebastian' s cock. Because of this tight warmth engulfing him, Sebastian soon too found release.

Sebastian collapsed on top of him. Both of them were panting, trying to regain their breaths. They laid together silently for about ten minutes before Sebastian finally got up and cleaned him and his master off.

"Well my lord, I hope your lesson was satisfactory?"

Ciel nodded, still in a bit of a daze.

"I will be retiring then my lord."

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Next time, do not be such a brute."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian replied departing with a smirk.


End file.
